This invention relates generally to journal bearings and more specifically to a retainer system for journal bearings. More particularly, this invention relates to a retainer system for use with journal bearing sleeves made of a hard brittle material, for example, silicon carbide.
Conventional journal bearing sleeves are installed in holders by methods such as pressing, shrink fitting, adhesives, and interference rings. Bearing sleeves installed using these methods are frequently not in proper alignment after installation and need to be machined in order to place them in proper alignment.
A bearing sleeve made of silicon carbide cannot be pressed into stainless steel because it galls the stainless steel. It cannot be machined and is subject to breaking under bending or tension stresses. It cannot be drilled or tapped which would be necessary for the use of screws to fasten it in a holder. Thus, it must be installed in correct alignment to avoid problems.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. It is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.